


Бум!

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), remontada



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - драбблы [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Флирт на задании





	Бум!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498289) by [stars_inthe_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky). 



— Хватит пялиться на мою задницу.  
  
— Нат. Мы ползем по вентиляции, и ты прямо передо мной. На что мне еще пялиться, по-твоему?  
  
— Отвлекает.  
  
— Мой взгляд сзади тебя отвлекает?  
  
— Да. У тебя дыхание меняется. В других обстоятельствах мне было бы все равно, но сейчас это…  
  
— Ты слышала?  
  
— Ох, бля…

 

***

  
— Отойди, иначе твоя рука превратится в проводник электричества, и это совсем не смешно.  
  
— Справедливо. Делай свою работу, я присмотрю за дверью.  
  
— …ты только на самом деле за ней присмотри, Джеймс.  
  
— Дверь бетонная. Что бы через нее ни пролезло, я не хочу тут же оказаться у него на пути. Могу присматривать отсюда.  
  
— Я не об этом. Я тут бомбу обезвреживаю, хватит пялиться на мои бедра.  
  
— Не моя вина, что ты так потрясающе выглядишь в этом костюме. Или что ты сидишь… ну, так, как сидишь.  
  
— Ты ужасен. Почему никто не верит, что мне в нем просто удобно, а?  
  
— Может, все дело в молнии… О, нет!  
  
— Черт, думаю, они…

 

***

  
— Можешь перестать разглядывать мою грудь?  
  
— Это ты нас так к друг другу привязала, милая. А в спуске на веревке нет ничего сложного. Это контролируемое падение.  
  
— К тому же единственный источник света в шахте лифта направлен как раз на мою… Так, ладно, этот раунд за тобой.  
  
— Спасибо. Я так тронут, что ты уступила, правда.  
  
— Эм, Джеймс? Это?..  
  
— Да, падаем все быстрее, понял.

 

***

  
— Ну, могло быть и хуже.  
  
— Да.  
  
— А могло быть и лучше.  
  
— Все возможно.  
  
— Но мы справились.  
  
— Справились.  
  
— Домой? Я могу сесть за руль.  
  
— О… Конечно.  
  
— Эй, Наталья?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Хватит пялиться на мою задницу.


End file.
